


Thanks

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Series: Coming Home [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Finally, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, I"M BACK GUYS, Keiko and kei, M/M, WOOO, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had college to worry about...i got a boyfriend (wink wink)...and I've been super sick these past months. But I'm all better now! Hopefully you guys like this, and I know it doesn't make up for being gone for so long. But this is the long awaited Keiko and Uncle Kei!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had college to worry about...i got a boyfriend (wink wink)...and I've been super sick these past months. But I'm all better now! Hopefully you guys like this, and I know it doesn't make up for being gone for so long. But this is the long awaited Keiko and Uncle Kei!

Tsukishima Kei had just places his glasses on his bedside table when his cell phone started to ring. He thinks about ignoring the call, but once he saw the number he knows he can’t.  
“This better be good.”  
He hears sniffling on the other line and after few seconds of silence the person answers. “Can you come pick me up?”  
Tsukishima sighed. “Where are you?”  
“I’m at a friend’s house. I was at a party and-”   
“A party? Your parents actually let you go to one?” He says as he puts on his glasses and a pair of sweats.   
“Not exactly.” Keiko’s sniffling gets worse.   
“Just text me the adress.”   
“Thank you.” She says and hangs up.  
He gets the text just seconds after, and it isn’t that far from his apartment. It’s maybe a ten minute drive. He wouldn’t do this for just anyone, though. Maybe Yamaguchi, but the little teenage redhead has him wrapped around her finger. It could be 2 A.M. and he would still be in his car going to get her.   
When Tsukishima gets there she’s sitting on the curb, her hands covering her face. She’s in a pair of high waisted shorts and a low tank top. He gets angrier when he tries to picture what exactly went on. He parks his car and sits with her.  
“I fucked up.” Keiko says.  
Tsukishima doesn’t say anything. He knew that his snarky remarks and comments wouldn’t make anything better. He just wraps his arm around her and brings her into a side hug.  
“I’m sorry I made you pick me up. I just didn’t know who else to call. I can’t call Uncle Hinata because he’ll tell coach. I can’t call Uncle Noya or anyone else for that matter because they’ll tell one of my dads…”  
“Stop rambling, you know I hate that.”  
Keiko wraps her arms around his midsection and lays her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”  
Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, he helps her up and into the car. Keiko’s crying had stopped by now.Her eyeliner and mascara ran down her face; it was all over her hands and streaming down her cheeks. He doesn’t comment, though, this wasn’t the place or time.   
“Are you going to tell me what happened?”  
“Yoko said she wanted to go to some stupid party an upperclassman was holding. She thought it would do us good so we could get more friends and not be considered stupid freshmen. She didn’t want to go alone, so she made me go. I told Dad I was staying over her house for the night. When we got here, I lost Yoko and a bunch of kids on the basketball team cornered me. They were all really drunk, and when I got away from them I found Yoko. She’s still drunk off her ass in there. She was trying to get me to drink...it was all stupid, so I came out here to call you.”  
She keeps repeating that it was a stupid mistake and how she feels stupid. Tsukishima just shakes his head and starts driving towards his apartment.  
“What are you doing? My house is the other way.” Her voice is raw from all the crying she did.  
“Remember the first time we met?”  
She laughs. “Yeah, it was my fifth birthday party.You obviously didn’t want to be there.”  
\--------------  
“Tsukki you can’t just not go!”  
“I don’t like kids.” Tsukishima says.  
“Both our names are on the invitation.” Yamaguchi points out.  
Tsukishima sighs; he doesn’t really want to go to this kid’s birthday party, but he knows something’s going to be said if he doesn’t show up.  
“Fine, I’ll go.” Yamaguchi cheers and kisses the taller man on the cheek.   
“And get this...she goes by Kei!”  
Tsukishima groans and grabs his keys. “Let’s just get this over with.”  
When they get there, Koushi is the one to open the door and greet them. “Thanks for coming! We really appreciate it.”  
“Whoa, you’re really tall!!” He looks down to see a tiny redhead clinging to Koushi’s leg.   
“Keiko, this is Tsukishima Kei. he was on the volleyball team with me and-”  
“You’re name is Kei too?” Keiko lets go of Koushi’s leg and tugs on his.   
“Yeah.” She grabs his hand and pulls him into the house.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen her this forward with any other of the team members…” He hears Koushi tell Yamaguchi.   
“Tsukki might be good with kids?” The pair laugh because they obviously know that it’s not the cast.   
“Dad,” She calls, “Is it okay if I show Tsuka my room?”  
Daichi laughs at her attempt to say his name. “Sure, sweetie.”  
I didn’t agree to this Tsukishima thinks as he is being pulled up the stairs.  
Her room is painted purple and her bed only has one stuffed animal: a stuffed bear that Keiko explains is from her parents. She sits on her bed and pats the spot next to her. He takes a seat next to her.  
“We have the same name.” She points out.  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you like stuffed animals? I only have this one, but I want a bunch more.”  
He thinks about the present him and Yamaguchi got her: a stuffed dinosaur. “Yeah, I guess so.”  
She puffed out her cheeks. “Tsuka.”  
“It’s Tsukki.”  
“Tsuka.” She tries again and again until Tsukishima says that Tsuka is fine.  
“What do you want, kid?”  
“Do you wanna be my friend?”  
“Huh?”  
“I didn’t have many friends at the adopting place, and you seem really cool! We also have the same name, so that must mean something!”   
Tsukishima Kei hates kids. They just aren’t his thing. But he just let this little girl drag him upstairs into her bright purple room and he is now sitting on a princess comforter.   
“Your hair reminds me of Shouyou. So does your personality. I don’t like Shouyou that much.”  
She frowns a bit and places her hands on her hips. Tsukishima sighs and pushes his glasses further up on his face.   
“You’re stubborn just like Shouyou too...but I guess you’re pretty cool. We do have the same name after all.”  
She stood up on her bed so she could be taller than Tsukishima. “You gotta promise me three things, though! One: You will always give me piggyback rides when I ask for them. Two: You will always let me stay up past my bed time since 7:30 is a little bit early. And three: You will always be there for me no matter what, and I’ll be there for you no matter what!”   
She holds out her pinky and Tsukishima wraps his pinky around hers, sealing the deal.  
“Now, piggyback ride!” She jumps on his back.   
“Okay, shrimp.”  
Downstairs, everyone who was invited to the party had already shown up. She makes Tsukishima carry her to the kitchen table where the cake is about to come out. She sits on his lap while everyone sings happy birthday to her.   
“Hmm...maybe Tsukki is good with kids.” Yamaguchi leans over and whispers to Koushi.  
\------------  
“Rex is still on my bed.”  
“I can’t believe you named him the most stereotypical dinosaur name.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he turns on to his street.   
“I was five! You can’t expect much more.”   
“This is the five year old who made me basically sign a contract in order to be friends.”  
He parks the car and the both of them walk into his apartment. He gives her some clothes and tells her that she can sleep in his bed.  
“No, it’s fine. I got the couch.” She grabs a blanket and bundles herself on the couch.  
“Get some sleep okay? I’ll bring you back home sometime tomorrow.”  
“Hey…” She grabs his wrist and stops him from walking away.  
“What?”  
She pats the spot next to her, and he takes a seat.  
“Thanks for letting me stay up past 7:30.” She laughs. She cuddles up next to him.  
“I promised, didn’t I? I also said that I’d always be there for you, and here I am.”   
“Yeah…”  
“You also said you’d always be there for me. So, you owe me.”  
“Okay, Tsukki.” Her eyes start to closer and sleep overtakes her.  
“It’s Tsuka.” He kisses her on the forehead and falls asleep next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, if you want me to continue Heart Realize let me know! And if you want this series to continue let me know what you want to see. I'm opened to anything so :D  
> Have a great day, guys!


End file.
